Psiioniic Beats
by Death-By-2olkat
Summary: This is from a DaveSol roleplay based off this picture (all credit to the artist) Yeah, hope you enjoy both the picture (not mine but you should still love it as much as I do) and the story!


Fuck, Sollux still wasn't sure why Karkat dragged him into a movie night consisting of Terezi, Karkat, and... Strider. Though he did say something about not wanting to be some sort of third wheel on the weird date? It just didn't make sense. Then again, not a whole lot of stuff on the damn meteor made sense these days, so he wasn't even going to try and think about it. Other than the fact that Dave now knew his little weakness.

Alright, so what if he fell asleep during the movie? It was a shitty ass rom-com that Karkat picked out. And so what if he leaned against whatever warm object was near him during his sleep? Fuck, okay, he fell asleep against Dave Strider. Not his fault that Strider was even the only one on the floor with him while Karkat practically made it so that only he and Terezi could fit on the couch by filling the extra spaces with pillows and blankets. Seriously, what the fuck was even with that? It's like his so-called friend was trying to make this happen.

Okay Sollux, just wrap up what happened. Right. Sollux fell asleep against Dave due to lack of sharing a blanket on Karkat's end, and Dave proceeded to rub his side causing him to purr. That's right. Sollux Captor purred by Dave's hands. Guess at who was told almost immediately about that incident? Karkat told Nepeta and she had been trolling him, asking him about Dave. This was pathetic. She even added that to her precious little...gigantic...shipping wall.

And now here he was hiding in his dark respiteblock wrapped in a blanket like a fucking coward hiding from everyone while staring at the glow of the husktop's screen in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Sollux pulled his yellow security blanket tighter around his body and pulled his legs up towards himself before deciding to just message Strider. Only to talk and make sure something like that never happened again.

Even though it felt nice. No, wait, fuck, no!

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

TA: ii thiink we 2hould talk

TA: you know. about la2t niight?

TA: be2t two talk iin priivate 2o a2 two avoiid any diirect contact wiith nepeta before 2he can add more 2hiit two her wall

TA: come two my re2piiteblock 2oon a2 youre able two. and be alone

TA: no, thii2 ii2nt what you probably thiink iit ii2, 2o dont even thiink that iit2 liike that becau2e iit'2 not.

Oh great Sollux, give yourself a good pat on the back just by how great you did a job there at being completely inconspicuous. Not suspicious at all there, nope. That was so innocent, you should be proud of yourself.

The movie night seemed fine enough. Karkat really wanted Dave to go. He couldn't keep saying no, it'd be easier to just suck it up and go. He wouldn't think that Karkat would make him and Sollux sit on the ground with nothing but each other. He couldn't really say he was upset about it now though. He got a bit nervous thinking about the moment now. He couldn't help but find everything Sollux did that night extremely adorable. He was so warm and soft. Don't even get him started on the purr. This wasn't something he was spanning on admitting to anyone any time soon by all means.

TG: okay we can talk

TG: ill be over in a bit

TG: calm down im not gonna take it the wrong way

TG: you're so weird sometimes

He left finding his way to Sollux. His heart was racing a bit, not seeing him since the movie night and all had him a bit nervous. He ran a hand through his hair trying not to care so much. He came in, not bothering to knock since he had been invited. "What'd you wanna talk about?" he said seeming cool and stoic on the surface but inside he was screaming.

Sollux let out a heavy groan at the reply and was fairly surprised that Dave wasn't taking it the wrong way. That was new. Normally everyone would take the whole "come to my place and don't question it" the weird ass way. He wasn't looking to pail anyone no matter what anyone would assume. Seriously, that's disgusting. That would make more of a mess than his energy drinks. Even his psionics would make less of a mess.

TA: not liike ii havent heard that iim weiird 2ometiime2. or more than once or twiice a day, so that liiterally had no effect on me.

The sound of the door being opened made Sollux jump and purse his lips as he heard it was just Dave entering his respiteblock. "It's about last night. You... oh my god, close the fucking door before this private conversation becomes not so private which you apparently don't understand." Sollux huffed, going to the door so he could close it swiftly behind Dave while still wrapped in his yellow blanket. He was on his way back to his chair before pausing near him to sniff the air around him. "How do you smell so good?" He grumbled, deciding to just stay there to sniff around him.

He blushed faintly hearing him talk about last night. He rolled his eyes hearing him go off about it being private. "I'm sure they'd love to hear our conversation." He said smirking a bit. He enjoyed making jokes it was helping him to calm and not be so stressed about something that shouldn't matter. He understood why Sollux fell asleep on him. It was all mostly to Karkat's doing. He didn't want him worrying. He gave a small shrug hearing his scent be brought up. "I don't know why are you bringing that up." He sighed softly. He knew this was about last night and he'd have to talk about it. "Hey, listen, since you brought me over to talk about last night..." He said scratching the back of his head. "It's fine, I understand why you fell asleep, I was about to do the same. That movie was boring." He said. "I won't tell anyone about you purring and we could move on from it." He said, not wanting to tell Sollux how he actually felt.

Sollux just snickered and shook his head, deciding to turn on a small light so they'd be able to at least see each other during this conversation. "Oh, I'm sure they would love to add this little conversation between you and me just to add things like that to Nep's wall." He snorted with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck a moment. "And KK already fucking knows because of Terezi's, what, super hearing? She heard me purring, told Karkat, and then told Leijon about it... but from what I know of, those are probably the only three that know."

Taking another deep breath, Sollux muttered something to himself before shaking his head again. "And now I can't fucking believe I'm doing and asking for this..." he grumbled, deciding to take Dave's hand to walk him to a pile of wires and other computer bits. "This is a lot more comfortable than it looks, a lot more comfortable and less noisy than a pile of fucking horns... could you lay down with me? Again, this conversation stays in this fucking room or so help me Strider..." Sollux huffed before flopping down onto the pile, staring up at Dave.

Dave gave a small nod understanding what Sollux was saying as he followed him to the pile of wires and, with a shrug, sat next to him. Sollux was right his pile of wires were surprisingly comfortable. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around to then turn his attention back to him hearing him talk again. He couldn't help but think that he looked really cute in the dimly lit room. His heart began to pound. He hated being so attracted to someone, he thought to himself while pulling his legs up to his chest at the thought.

Dave then gave a small nod groaning a bit. "I know I know, you can stop being so paranoid, I'm not gonna go and tell everyone, just tell me what you need to talk about." He said, shifting a bit. He was a bit nervous and it made him feel awkward and uncomfortable.

Sollux pursed his lips in frustration and sighed, looking to the side at Dave. Why was he so god damn oblivious and completely...almost stupid and blind right now? "It's sort of my job to be paranoid, you can't exactly fix that about me." He huffed and shifted on his spot before rolling his eyes, deciding to grab Dave's legs to pull them away from his chest before just laying right over his lap.

"Wow... you're actually sorta soft... also, this is extremely embarrassing, but could you... rub my side again? Your touch is kinda addicting." Sollux added with a light frown. "Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

A small pink tint grew over Dave's cheeks. He gave a small nod and let Sollux move his legs. He blushed a bit looking down at him. His cheeks stayed pink. He now felt really dumb that he couldn't take a hint from Sollux. The corners of his lips quirked up in a hardly noticeable smile. "It's fine, I understand now..." He said softly, still a bit embarrassed. "I like being so close to you, you're really warm.. It's nice" He admitted.

Dave held him close, rubbing his sides the same way he did during the movie, blush fading away as he let himself relax. His eyes stayed trained on Sollux giving a small hum. This was all so nice.

Sollux let out a little snort. "I'm not exactly that warm. See... the lower you are in the hemospectrum, the warmer you are. That means that Nitram and AA are warmer... but I think KK's warmer too. Not sure though since there's not really any research about his blood color." He shrugged, though a faint yellow went over his own cheeks for even being called warm. "You're really warm too. And not in the way that you're gonna give me a fever." he muttered.

As soon as Dave began to rub his sides again, Sollux's eyes slowly began to close as he began purring like the night previous. Why and how did he even get so cuddly and soft? Whatever, he couldn't think straight right now when he was in his purring state.

Dave gave a nod smiling faintly. He was really enjoying this moment. He chuckled a bit hearing him have an analytical abounds it. "Yeah? That's good I wouldn't want to give you a fever..." He said as his thoughts began slowly drifting. After a moment of thinking he gave a small sigh.

 ** _((AN: I didn't know what my RP partner meant by "analytical abounds", so I just left it))_**

"Hey Sollux I've got a question..." He started with a small devious smile. "Are trolls ticklish?" He asked tracing small patterns on his sides.

Sollux just snorted at the question. "Yes, trolls are ticklish. Especially KK, right on the sides... Aw, are you trying to tickle me? No one's found my personal ticklish area, but you can keep trying. See... psionic trolls have a much different ticklish area while other trolls are ticklish on either their necks, arms, legs, and sides. Yellow bloods such as myself, aren't ticklish from the neck down." Sollux replied, deciding to start tracing small patterns on Dave's side from where he was able to reach. "Now the question is if you're ticklish." He smirked.

Dave laughed a bit leaning his head to the side. "So are you ticklish on your cheeks or something?" He asked, laughing a bit and pushing his hands away. "N-no..." He said softly. A small blush grew over his cheeks. He moved his hands up to mess with his hair. He didn't wanna tell Sollux he was ticklish. He hated being tickled and now he wanted to find Sol's ticklish spot.

Sollux just laughed and shook his head. "Nice guess, but nope." He chuckled, then raising his eyebrows, deciding to shift away slightly to try and lightly tickle Dave's sides. "I will tickle you, but you're lucky I don't feel like using my psionics to do so. So you should call yourself lucky." Sollux smirked, continuing to make light patterns over his sides.

Dave laughed a bit and shifted away from him. "Hey dude, I said I'm not ticklish, you really don't have to" he said giving him a smile and holding his hands up. "I won't try to find where you're ticklish." He said, being a bit nervous and jumpy. He decided to stay watchful of Sollux, he didn't feel like embarrassing himself right now.

He just laughed and held up his own hands in surrender. "Okay, I won't tickle you as long as you try not to find my ticklish area because it's also extremely sensitive to all trolls." he said before nearly his entire face went yellow. Shit, he practically just gave it away. Now he was just hoping Dave didn't catch that bit of information. "Hey, why don't you ever take off your shades?" Sollux asked curiously and tilted his head.

Dave shrugged a bit as he moved to be close to Sollux again. "Nothing major, I just think they look cool." He said softly, looking over at Sollux with a small smirk. "Are your horns ticklish?" He asked, playing with the ends of his hair. He really wanted the topic of the conversation off of his shades.

Sollux squirmed a little and snarled at Dave, making sure to position his fingers perfectly by his sides. "Well I think they look terrible on you and not even in that so called ironic way..." Sollux replied. "And if you tickle my horns, I will fucking tickle the shit out of your sides, so you know."

Dave shifted against his hands. "Well I think I look a lot better with them than without." He said, moving his hands to tickle against his horns. He laughed a bit smiling at him. This was really nice. Sollux was so adorable it was hard not to enjoy this.

Sollux hissed and tried to move away, only to grab Dave's wrists to get them away from his horns. "No tickling horns, they're extremely sensitive. I thought we agreed on that?" He pointed out with raised eyebrows. It really was nice to be close with someone who wasn't as big an asshole he thought. God, why was he looking at his lips? "I dare you to remove them. Honestly, it's dark in here anyways and I'm pretty sure human's eyes aren't as bright as troll's eyes."

Dave smiled and nodded. "Alright, I won't do it again, I was just curious." He said, still smiling. He shook his head frowning a bit now. "I think I'll pass on that." He said, pulling his hands away from Sollux's. "There's better things we could talk about anyways." He said, looking to the side a bit as he tried to come up with a different topic.

Sollux just nodded and put his hands on his stomach, going back to laying across Dave's lap. "Okay, okay, we don't need to talk about it then." He replied and reached a hand up to simply pat his cheek, lowering it again to fold his hands over his stomach. "But seriously, um, last night was nice."

Dave smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah I'm glad Karkat got me to go..." He said softly, feeling relieved now that Sollux moved on from his shades. He yawned softly looking at him. He thought Sollux was so nice and cuddly. He never wanted this to end.

Sollux just shrugged. "Well, I mean, he could've gotten a better movie. I did suggest horror sci-fi and he slapped me for it, then literally dragging me into it." He replied with his own yawn, a hand being sure to cover his mouth as he did. "Heh, tired much?" He teased and shifted slightly so there wasn't a chance his horns would accidentally jab into Dave's stomach.

Dave shook his head, chuckling a bit. "No I'm not." He said defensively. "And I'm sure your movies are just as bad as his." He teased tracing patterns over his back. He stared his face as he did this, his thoughts drifting to think about all the things he could do with Sollux and how nice it would be. He bit his lower lip lightly.

Sollux looked up at Dave with a smirk. "Yeah? What was that yawn?" He chuckled with a huff. "Hey, the movie Troll Alien is way better than the shit he picked last night." He muttered before blinking, purring lightly at the touch on his back, an ear twitching slightly as he did. It probably would be nice to do something other than fall asleep purring on Dave. Yeah, really nice. "And why're you staring at my face? Or are your eyes closed behind those shades of yours?"

Dave shook his head laughing a bit. "No, it sucked." He said, moving his hand away with a small shrug. "Maybe I was..." He said, laughing a bit. "Wouldn't you like to know what I'm doing?" He said, squirming and stretching a bit. "I wasn't exactly staring at you, I was just thinking about some stuff." He said smiling faintly.

Sollux laughed in return with a shrug. "I'm a very curious troll, so yes. I would love to know what you're doing. Share your thoughts with the class of one. Seriously though, only the two of us and my bees are in my respiteblock. Not like I'm going to tell anyone as long as you do the same. I don't exactly want anyone to start trying to tickle my horns as soon as I so much as step out the god damn door."

Dave shook his head sighing softly. "I wanna show you but what goes on behind my shades is much weirder than your ticklish horns you can trust that I won't tell anyone about it though." He said moving his hands to play with his hair as he actually thought about it for a moment.

Sollux just shrugged and reached to take off his own shades to show off his one blue and one red eyes. "I don't even really have any fucking pupils. I doubt there's nothing more weird or fucked up than these." He shrugged, putting his red and blue shades back on. "Even though you probably already knew about those considering the colors I wear on my shades. I try to hide them mostly so I don't accidentally blind someone because they fucking glow." He said with a weak chuckle.

Dave nodded and gave a small smile. "Okay..." He said quietly and hesitantly pulled back his shades, his eyes a bright red. He took a small sigh looking down. Not really wanting or able to look at Sollux. He knew they were weird and humans shouldn't have eyes like this. He bit his lower lip anxiously.

Sollux tilted his head slightly and sat up a little, gently taking Dave's chin to look at them a little better. "Wow... I like them." He said after a while with a smile before giving him a soft kiss on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. "Your outfit really brings out the color of your eyes too." Sollux nodded and laid back down over his lap, just enjoying how bright a red Dave's eyes were. And how hypnotizing they were to look at.

Dave's cheeks tinted as he was complimented. He kissed him back as he could, leaning close. "Thanks... most people get freaked out by them, I like your eyes too." He said, smiling softly as he played with his hair absentmindedly, then setting his shades out of the way with a smile.

Sollux just shook his head. "You know you're talking to a troll, right? Trolls have lots of different eye colors. In a way... I'm almost sorta jealous of your eyes. You got pupils. got some white there..." He hummed, starting to purr lightly as his hair was played with, deciding to take one of Dave's hands to just fiddle with. "Your skin really is colder than mine. Some humans are weird, no offense." Sollux chuckled and decided to give the hand a kiss just because...okay, it was just because he could.

Dave laughed softly, letting him play with his hand with a nod. "Yeah, maybe a little bit. My hands are always really cold though." He said with a soft shrug. He laughed a bit at the kiss to his hand he pressed his head against his. "You're weird too and I'm jealous of your eyes. They're so cool." He said softly.

Sollux just shook his head. "Trust me, nothing to be jealous of with my eyes. They... have literally killed someone without my permission... I'm just gonna shut up about that though." He chuckled and decided to just bring Dave down onto him so they'd cuddle a little better. "No wonder Pyrope likes you." He snorted. "Honestly, not only do you smell good, but you're also very soft. Fuck, that smelling thing probably sounds creepy as fuck. Trolls have fairly good sniffers, but Terezi's got a stronger sense of smell to make up for her being blind."

Dave laughed a bit and nodded, wrapping his arms around him. "Well I'm glad I smell so good then." He said, smiling happily. "It's kinda weird when she sniffs me but it's usually so random when she does it." He smirked, sliding his hands up his shirt to leave his cold hands against his back. "You're sooo warm..." He said, smiling wide and leaning against him.

Sollux just shrugged, going to say something else before he felt Dave's cold hands slide up his shirt, letting out what could only be described as a squeak, shuddering a little. "Well, you're just cold then. I mean, I thought you might've been warmer with your long sleeves and cape... do you ever even wrap yourself in your cape?" He asked with a smirk. "Or are you... in- _cape_ -able of doing so?"

Dave pulled his hands back not wanting to make him too cold. "Oh hush." He said, wrapping his cape around Sollux. "Stop making terrible puns, you nerd." He said softly, still affectionately laying his head against Sollux's. "You're so warm though it's so nice..." He said softly. "I think I'll just use you to keep warm." He teased smiling wide.

Sollux just shook his head. "I'm not going to hush, nor will I stop making terrible nerdy puns, no matter how hard you'll beg." He hummed and shut his eyes lightly, shifting to make himself more comfortable before nuzzling into Dave's forehead with a few little purrs. "Mm... alright, use me like how everyone else uses me." He teased back, starting to comb his fingers lightly through Dave's hair. "Fuck, your hair's soft."

"If you weren't so warm... I'd leave you alone with your puns." Dave said, cuddling close and leaned his head into his hands. "Thanks, I grew it myself." He said laughing a bit and began tracing patterns over his spine with a small yawn. "This shouldn't be as comfortable as it is." He said softly.

"No you wouldn't. You like the puns. Puns are sort of like _pun_ -ishment for my lack of energy and your nice eyes and cape." Sollux snickered and soon had his blanket over them just as extra warmth. "Yeah, well... comfortableness is part of what makes a cuddle pile a cuddle pile. This one just happens to be full of electronic parts." He hummed and gently kissed his forehead while still lightly purring.

Dave laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah..." He said softly looking up at him and leaned into the kiss on his forehead to rest a hand on his cheek so as to give him a sweet kiss, cheeks tinted a light pink once more. He wasn't used to so much affection or attention, so he really liked this.

Sollux chuckled softly with a light smile, leaning into the hand on his cheek and was about to say something before he was kissed. That shut him up immediately and he kissed back softly, wrapping an arm around his waist while the other rested lightly on his cheek. "You're blushing." He murmured before gently pulling him into another soft kiss. He never knew he'd be so affectionate with anyone.

Dave wanted to protest again at him pointing out his blush and was quieted by the next kiss. He smiled, still blushing a bit and pressed his forehead gently against Sollux's. "I'm not blushing." He mumbled and ran his thumb over his cheek, taking his time to enjoy this moment.

Sollux only snickered and went to kiss his thumb whenever it came close to his lips, a soft yellow over his own cheeks. "You are so blushing. Need a mirror to prove it to you?" He replied and rubbed his back with one hand and the other stayed on his cheek to run his thumb over his cheek. "Again, um, what happens in this room stays in this room."

Dave nodded. "I don't wanna leave this room then, I really like this feeling" he said smiling and nuzzling his cheek. "Can't I go and tell the world how cute and cuddly you are?" He said, blush finally faded away as his bangs fell over his face.

Sollux just made a face and shook his head, shifting to brush Dave's bangs from his face. "No. Otherwise, everyone will want to cuddle with me and I'd rather not become a cuddle slut." He huffed, purring lightly as he kissed his forehead again.

Dave groaned softly. "You can say no, and we can just cuddle each other and I can brag about being able to cuddle you on electronics." He said, laughing a bit and tracing patterns on his hip. "I won't talk about it..." He said softly.

Sollux hummed and nodded with a little smirk. "Like you've been waiting your entire life to cuddle with someone, me specifically, on a pile of electronics, right?" He teased lightly and started to lightly comb his fingers through Dave's hair, being sure to keep eye contact. "And I won't tell anyone about your fascinating eyes." He added before chuckling, deciding to blow a light raspberry against his neck.

He laughed a bit. "Maybe I have been." He said, leaning into the touch to his hair, happy to let him see his eyes. He then squeaked and quickly pulled back from the raspberry. "Nooo..." He whined, pressing his hands on his chest and pushing him back a bit.

Sollux just snickered and shook his head. "Oh yes, because that's everyone's secret fantasy." He smirked, the hands pushing on his chest doing basically nothing to him other than better access to grab the hands. "These are now mine because holy shit those poor things are cold." He hummed before giving the hands little kisses before giving Dave a gentle kiss on the lips.

Dave smiled softly, leaning to be close again. He nodded with a bit of a smile, about to say something before being quieted by the kiss. He laced his fingers together with Sollux's. "Yeah you can have them." He said softly, pressing closer to him. He hummed softly enjoying all this so much.

Sollux chuckled softly and smirked lightly. "Alright, where's a sharp object so I can cut them off?" He teased and decided to give him another soft kiss. "Also, how much affection have you ever received?"

Dave laughed softly, enjoying the sweet kisses before he gave him a small shrug as an answer. "I never counted? How would I measure affection anyways? But not much I guess." He said, looking down at their hands. "Why do you ask?" He said softly.

Sollux just shrugged. "Because you sort of seem overly-happy right now." He replied and fiddled with their fingers, careful with his claws so as not to hurt Dave's fingers with one of them. "I mean really, the only other being happy to receive affection is Karkat and he fucking purrs. He purrs. His purrs are louder than mine, so you know."

Dave laughed a bit and nodded. "Mm, I don't know, but I like your purrs a lot." He said smiling and watching their hands. "I still can't really imagine something louder than your purrs though." He said looking back up at Sollux to give him a quick kiss to his lips, smiling lightly.

Sollux just shook his head. "Nope, my purrs are weak compared to his." He chuckled and went to say something else, silenced by the quick kiss before deciding to just nuzzle lightly into his hair, sniffing at it slightly. "You though... are adorable." He snickered and pressed a little kiss on the top of his head.

Dave smiled, leaning his face into his neck. His eyes falling shut at the kiss with a small chuckle. "Yeah? If that helps you sleep at night, cutie." He said smiling a bit, pressing a few small kisses to his neck.

Sollux let out a snort and ran a hand gently up his arm to rest it on the middle of his back, rubbing his thumb in small circles. "Oh, it just..." He started before squeaking lightly, starting to purr at the kisses to his neck. Shit, another weakness of his revealed.

Dave smiled, moving a hand to rub his side and looked up at him. "Oh it just what?" He asked with a small smirk. If humans could purr Dave would be purring at the small circles, he did find it fun to make Sollux purr though.

Sollux just huffed. "It just might help me sleep at night, gorgeous." He managed to get out between purrs, nuzzling lightly into his neck to give it a few light kisses. Then he pulled away only slightly to look at his eyes again. "I still really love your eyes."

Dave smiled leaning into the kisses. He was so happy about all this attention. He nodded hearing the complement to his eyes. "Yeah? Too bad." He said with a grin and shut his eyes tightly, also letting out a small giggle.

Sollux just let out a huff and shrugged. "You said you like how warm I am, right?" He hummed, shifting his body slightly before using his psionics to lift Dave up into the air a little bit. "How's the view?"

Dave squeaked and pouted a bit. It was so cold away from Sollux. He stared down at him with a bit of a frown. "C'mon, please set me down." He said looking to the side a bit in embarrassment.

"Nah, you know you like to fly." Sollux replied with a low chuckle, a smirk playing on his face as he decided to just keep Dave up in the air. "What's the magic word, Dave?" He teased.

 **((This really sucks, but my partner ended chat and so, unfortunately... this is where it ends. It's not my fault, and I wish it had continued, but... it's kinda a sweet ending?))**


End file.
